


Drawing Out

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very hot-seat battle -- in more ways than one -- Chrom reflects on the continuing saga of unexpected relationships springing up around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, paddling in the sea on a hot day_

Maybe declaring a day of rest and relaxation after setting an enemy fleet on fire was unorthodox. Chrom didn't much care; they all needed to ground themselves and remember there could be some good in the world, before they dragged themselves into despair.

Now, he hardly could have predicted 'rest and relaxation' meant 'mad capering and hijinks off the wharves of Port Ferox', but if it worked, it worked -- which meant he was perched on a post, watching the antics unfold. Currently said antics included Seliph's attempts to convince Sumia to launch herself into the deeper waters, which sent Chrom's attention towards musing over the two.

It was ... it was odd, is what it was. Not that Chrom had a problem with any of it, oh no -- he'd be the gods' own hypocrite if he did -- but that didn't stop him from finding the whole thing odd, and sort of amusing. 

He and Voyai both (along with nearly everyone else in the command structure) had guessed Seliph, or this Seliph at the least, to be more or less nothing like what the legends had described him as. The Einherjar was quiet, and withdrawn, and while capable enough in combat was outshone by many others ...

A chorus of splashing and wild laughter washed -- literally -- over Ylisse's king. He smothered a sigh, smiling wryly, shook the seawater from his hair and waved off Sumia's stammered apologies --

_We were wondering if using his card had been a mistake, and then -- gods, that battle -- and with me cut off from Sumia --_

He'd been cut off from her, but Seliph hadn't. And between the two of them, they'd cut a cheerful swath through the ranks of the Risen horrors as if they were best friends meeting at a ball, and not warriors in the mire of combat. 

_Best friends in honest truth, within mere days. It was amazing, really; he gives her confidence, she's drawn him out of whatever shell that artist decided he was hidden in. Still death on the field of battle, too._

_I suppose I should be glad we're not at the capital. The gossips are going to make me turn grey._

_Ah, let them. It's worth every bit of it._


End file.
